


Los otros cuentos del conde Lucanor y de Patronio

by Arithanas



Category: Libro de los ejemplos del conde Lucanor y de Patronio | Tales of Count Lucanor - Don Juan Manuel
Genre: Español | Spanish, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña selección de cuentos inspirados en las obras morales de Don Juan Manuel, en el espíritu del texto original ... en su mayoría.</p><p>Con las disculpas habituales al autor original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dellos Otros Enxiemplos del Conde Lucanor et de Patronio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094805) by [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _En el nombre de Dios, amén_

Quien escribe estas líneas se toma con seriedad la ardua labor de rescate de ciertos textos que, habiendo formado parte una vez de la heredad de don Juan, hijo del infante don Manuel, quien aportó muchas y provechosas lecciones al mostrar las conversaciones entre un gran señor, el Conde Lucanor y su consejero, llamado Patronio, para mayor gloria de los hijos de Dios en esta tierra, en forma de fábulas muy entretenidas y juiciosas que han hecho delicias de lectores jóvenes y de aquellos que ya no lo son tanto pero que regresan a ellos siempre con una sensación muy parecida a la del regreso al hogar.

Ardua tarea que cuantimás resulta ingrata, pues a través de ejemplos don Juan se dio a la tarea de ilustrar y encaminar a sus hermanos con dulces voces que llevaban el mejor provecho, más no obstante en un momento de debilidad y quizá ateniendo la voz del demonio meridiano, escribió historias que no fueron sancionadas en su tiempo, pues ninguno de nosotros somos inmunes a ello y quien proclamen a grandes voces lo contrario ha de ser un gran mentiroso o ha de gustarle mucho la compañía de tal demonio, pero antes de perderme en devaneos que no aprovechan a esta labor dolorosa que ha caído en manos de este modesto autor y en cuya espalda debe descansar y recaer el peso de esta injuria en el papel.

Esta monstruosidad encarnada en blanco y negro producto es de la necesidad presentar estos folio que encontrados entre alteros de hojas sueltas que poco a poco se hacían polvo en un rincón de una bodega donde estaba acunado el presente adefesio, que gran afronte hace a la honra de tan insigne e ilustre hidalgo, de generosa memoria, pues lo que don Juan hizo de su mano derecha se hace añicos con la mano izquierda que, como Dios manda en la mejor de las obras, no sabe lo que hace la otra. Estas aberrantes letras han de maldecir a quien habiéndolas sacado de su cautiverio las exhibe por el mundo cuando con tanto cuidado su padre las hizo desaparecer, con éxito en algunos casos, puesto que la numeración de los cuentos es discontinua y presenta grandes saltos.

Otrora, estos textos hubieran sido pasto de fuego y condenados al olvido más completo, pero siendo este mundo un mundo distinto de aquel a quien el autor vio, pleno a un tiempo de maravilla y de indolencia; hace tiempo que los hombres superaron sus remilgos en determinadas materias y ondeando como brillante oriflama abstractas ideas de diversidad y tolerancia y sin dejar de enarbolar estandarte la memoria histórica quien pide a gritos la recuperación y el atesoramiento de documentos como los presentes. Las circunstancias de quien escribe mucho difieren de aquellas de don Juan Manuel y por ello se encuentra en obligación de hacerlas llegar al público, pasen entonces los muchos errores cometidos sobre la partera sin desmedrar el mérito del padre de la obra.

Terminado ya el prólogo y, pidiendo misericordia al Dios de los cielos, procédase entonces a la narración de los otros cuentos del Conde Lucanor y de Patronio.


	2. Cuento V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lo que sucedió con un hombre bueno y su hijo extraño._

Un día habló el Conde Lucanor con su consejero Patronio y, tras pedir que cerrara la puerta, le contó lo siguiente:

\- Patronio, bien sabes tú que de mi fe y mi nombre hago buen resguardo, que no encontrarás natural de estas tierras que duda ponga sobre mi arbitrio y autoridad; empero, he de confesar que mis afectos están virando el rumbo y encuentro que mis ojos se posan cada vez más en un dulce objeto que atraería la maledicencia y el escarnio sobre mí. Por el buen juicio que Dios ha puesto en vos, os ruego que me digáis lo que debo hacer en este asunto.

-Señor Conde Lucanor -dijo Patronio-, ciertamente sé que encontraréis a muchos que podrían aconsejaros mejor que yo; pero, como me lo habéis pedido, os diré lo que pienso de este asunto. Señor Conde Lucanor -continuó Patronio-, me gustaría mucho que pensarais en la historia de lo que ocurrió a un hombre bueno con su hijo.

El conde le preguntó qué había ocurrido.

\- Señor Conde, no lejos de aquí había un hombre cuya mujer estaba encinta. Era esta la primera vez que el cielo los bendecía de tal forma y era mucho el orgullo y la esperanza que en ello ponía; llenaba a su mujer de mimos y halagos, consintiendo a su mínimo capricho a fin de hacer el trance lo más llevadero posible.

» El momento del parto llegó en mitad de la noche y la comadrona fue rápidamente llamada a atender a la madre primeriza mientras el padre daba vueltas en la huerta intentando tranquilizar el galope del corazón hasta que los gritos de agonía se transformaron en los vigorosos chillidos de un crío protestando por haber sido echado al mundo; el padre corrió al lecho donde su mujer lo miraba con grandes ojos donde se leía angustia y horror.

»Si bien, amable señor conde, el padre se encontraba extasiado y podría haberse confundido a la noche cuando él derramó tal profusión de elogios ante el maravilloso regalo que el cielo le había conferido; por la mañana no tenía excusa ni forma de hacer excepción puesto que el regalo llevaba color marrón en la piel y los ojos oliva de un moro cualquiera y no la tez de un hijo de Castilla, cosa que al padre nunca le importó, arguyendo que si suya era la vaca, suyo era el becerro, por la voluntad de Dios y amén.

» Y usted, señor conde Lucanor, si queréis hacer lo que es honrado debéis abrazar lo que Dios os ha mandado y dejar hacer a vuestros ojos lo que se les ha ordenado.

Le agradó al conde este consejo, obró según él y encontró provecho.

Y como comprendió don Juan que el cuento era bueno, lo mandó poner en este libro e hizo los versos, que dicen así:

_De buena gana se ha de aceptar  
lo que el buen Dios nos ha mandado amar_


	3. Cuento VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lo que sucedió al hombre joven que comía fruta verde_

Retirado en privado, el conde Lucanor hablaba así a Patronio, su consejero:

-Patronio, sabes que una de las cosas de este mundo por la que más debemos esforzarnos es por alcanzar buena fama y conservarla intacta de la maledicencia del vulgo. Como sé que en esto y en otras tantas cosas nadie me podrá aconsejar mejor que vos, os ruego que me digáis cómo podré guardar mi fama.

-Señor Conde Lucanor -dijo Patronio-, mucho me inquieta lo que decís. Dudar de la fama de un hidalgo es cosa seria y para explicaros que no hay gravedad en lo que el vulgo diga, pues le falta autoridad meritoria para ello, me gustaría contaros lo que sucedió a un mozo que comía manzanas verdes.

El conde le pidió que relatara lo acontecido.

-Señor Conde Lucanor -dijo Patronio-, hubo una vez un tiempo, en un burgo muy pequeño, un mozo que trabajaba en la labor cuidando los huertos. Era muchacho robusto muy querido por sus vecinos, de gran fama entre los laboreros. Sólo un defecto tenía tal mozo, uno que continuaba dejando sorprendidos a cuantos lo conocían, puesto que comía la fruta sin madurar.

»El muchacho no se inmutaba por las expresiones de sus vecinos, tenía probada la bondad de la fruta que aún no abandonaba el árbol pues, aunque el fruto verde es amargo, es de gran provecho para aquel que se desloma de sol a sol en los campos; este hombre joven lo había visto hacer a muchos otros de madura edad y seguía su ejemplo. Y al no haber menoscabo de sus facultades, no encontraba necesidad de cambiar de maneras.

»Más al pueblo llegó una helada y toda la fruta quedo sin madurar en la rama. Se avecinaba un invierno cruel y el hambre preocupaba a todos tenía, con excepción de nuestro muchacho cuya mente estaba acostumbrada a la idea de comer los frutos como Dios los mandara. A medida que el tiempo pasaba la gente empezó a comer la fruta verde y la encontraron buena para comer. Desde ese momento el pueblo dejó de hablar de las extrañas costumbres de nuestro mozo.

» Y usted, amado conde a quien Dios proteja tanto, debe saciar su apetito como mejor le convengan, pues sólo a través de la experiencia se sabe bien lo que es bueno o malo.

Y viendo don Juan que este ejemplo era muy bueno, lo hizo poner en este libro y compuso estos versos:

 _De hijosdalgo el nombre no debe ser dudado_  
Pues quien declara sobre ello un miento  
Para hablar debe tener mil tiento  
De así hablar sobre lo que no ha probado


	4. Cuento XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lo que la vieja Javela hizo cuando no tenía una tela discreta._

Otra vez estaba hablando el Conde Lucanor con Patronio de esta manera:

-Patronio, tu que sigues mis pasos tanto de día como de noche, debes estar al tanto de las habladurías que corren, que si bien ni con la sospecha me tocan, resuenan con barullo irritante en mis oídos, te ruego que me digáis la forma de poner fin a esta situación tan enfadosa.

 -Señor Conde Lucanor -dijo Patronio-, para que haga usted lo más conveniente, y, como sé que Dios le hizo de buen entendimiento y que mi consejo no le hará mucha falta, me gustaría mucho contarle lo que le sucedió a la abuela Javela.

El conde le pidió que así lo hiciera.

Patronio comenzó:

\- Señor, la vieja Javela era costurera en una aldea, hace ya tiempo, muy querida por todos debido a sus grandes obras de caridad en favor de viudas y huérfanos por igual. Tan conocida y amada era ella que todos la llamaban abuela por el respeto que se le profesaba. La abuela Javela tejía y cosía con retazos de tela que uno de sus sobrinos le enviaba cada tanto de tierras portuguesas donde se ganaba el pan en casa de una tejeduría de mucha fama y con ella la abuela hacía capas y camisas para niños y madres sin medios, de lo cual no obtenía ni un maravedí, pero sí una recompensa generosa en el cielo.

»Cierto día, tras coser la última camisa para su labor de amor, la abuela Javela se encontró con que no tenía tela para su ropa nueva de la fiesta de Corpus Christi, y tiempo no había de conseguirlo, puesto que el tela oscuro difícil es de encontrar, sin contar que caro es. Sin amilanarse, la abuela Javela se hizo una falda de retazos escarlata y una hermosa cofia hecha a juego. Bien sabido es que los colores encarnados no han de usarse en misa, pero la abuela Javela decidió apechugar como mujer que se viste por la cabeza y salió así ataviada a la misa de Corpus Christi temprano en la mañana.

»Así ataviada la abuela Javela causó revuelo, conmoción y espanto en distintos grados en la gente del poblado, pero ella, cabeza envuelta, sólo atendía al sermón que ahí se daba. Terminada la misa, una joven viuda se acercó a la abuela Javela y la increpó con estas palabras:

»-Abuela querida, por el amor que os profeso, os encomiendo que no volváis a aparecer con tal atavío a los ojos del vulgo, quien no conociéndoos pudiera confundiros con mujer de mal vivir, y mucho daño haría a aquellos que bien os quieren veros maltratada por villanos y rufianes cuando tan fácil remedio puede interponerse

»A pesar de sus ruegos, la abuela Javela sonrió y le contestó de la siguiente guisa:

»-Anda, hija, que si mi vestido ofendiere a alguien, mi desnudez le ofendería aún más. Dejad que aquellos a quien Dios no les dio ojos confundan lo bueno por lo malo, cuando a ojos vista puede notarse la calidad que el Todo Hacedor ha puesto en mí y sigue tu camino con la bendición de Dios.

»Y usted, señor conde Lucanor, si quiere evitar incomodidades debes hacer como la abuela Javela y dejar hacer al vulgo, que mientras la intención sea pura, nada se pierde en las apariencias.

El conde consideró bueno este ejemplo, obró según él y le fue muy bien.

Y, viendo don Juan que este cuento era bueno, lo mandó escribir en este libro e hizo estos versos:

  
_Quien de tu sayo encuentra mal la gama  
dejadle obrar como le venga en gana_   



	5. Cuento XXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lo que sucedió con el loco del pueblo y la carreta_

Hablaba el conde Lucanor con Patronio, su consejero y le dijo así;

-Patronio, he hecho una cosa, encontrando gran placer en ello, sin embargo, se me ha dicho que hay más de una forma de conseguir la misma gran utilidad y provecho. Te aseguro que variar el modo tiene tantas ventajas que, si con la ayuda de Dios pudiera encontrar otra forma que reportara mayores beneficios para alguien más, aparte de mí: te ruego que me aconsejes para obrar como mejor deba.

Patronio se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.

-Señor Conde Lucanor -dijo Patronio-, si la forma de hacerlo ha sido motivo de utilidad, provecho y placer, se debe entender que no hay necesidad de variar el modo; pero dado que usted busca mi consejo, entre todos el más humilde pero, como me lo habéis pedido, para que mejor sepa lo que debéis hacer, pido su anuencia para relatar lo que aconteció con el loco del pueblo y la carreta.

Le pidió el conde que lo relatara.

-Señor Conde, en un pueblo cercano había, como en todos los pueblos una gran plaza frente a la iglesia donde con frecuencia se reunían aguadores y vendedores con tal alboroto que aquello parecía el mercado de Medina Azahara y uno de los más pintorescos era aquel a quien llamaban el loco del pueblo, pero a quien me referiré a partir de ahora como Manolo. Manolo era muchacho sencillo e inocente que día a día llevaba carreta y mula a la plaza para prestar sus servicios a quien mejor le sirvieran.

»Manolo y su mula baya eran bien conocidos por todos, principalmente porque cuando el trabajo escaso era Manolo se entretenía en colocar la mula siempre en distinto lugar del carro con la vana idea de encontrar si encontraba el medio de hacer que ambos funcionaran mejor. Lo trató con la mula sobre el carro, lo cual no hizo avanzar la carreta aunque él alegre decía que la mula podía verse mejor; lo trató con la mula detrás del carro, pero no avanzaba tan bien como una carretilla; el pueblo se divertía en preguntarle si ya lo había intentado con la mula bajo el carro, pero con sonrisa satisfecha Manolo argüía que demasiado quería a su mula para aplastarla.

» En suma, durante años Manolo buscó la manera mejorar el equipo de la mula y el carro sin encontrar un mejor medio

» Y usted, señor conde Lucanor, puesto que ya encontró el medio de tener utilidad y provecho y si eso le procura placer y, si tal método no ha suscitado quejas, es mi parecer que continúe haciéndolo del modo que ha satisfecho a todos los comprendidos.

Al conde le agradó mucho esto que le dijo Patronio, siguió su consejo y le fue bien.

Y como don Juan comprendió que se trataba de un cuento muy bueno, lo mandó escribir en este libro e hizo los versos que dicen así:

_Inútil resulta tratar de mejorar  
lo que ya muy buenos resultados ha_


	6. Cuento XLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lo que ocurrió con el alumno aprovechado_

Otra vez hablaba el Conde Lucanor con Patronio, su consejero, y le decía:

\- Por la confianza que tengo en vos y por vuestro buen juicio, te pido dar tu opinión en una aventura que pretendo emprender en la cual no se trata de atacar bizarramente, sino de soportar asedio en una arena donde siempre he sido aquel que arremete, pero estoy seguro de que en esas malas artes siempre hay riesgo y no sabría por dónde empezar, te ruego que me aconsejes lo que debo hacer en este asunto.

-Señor conde -dijo Patronio-, para que puedas hacer lo más conveniente, me gustaría contarle lo que sucedió con el alumno aventajado.

El conde Lucanor dio su anuencia para que continuara el relato.

-Sucedió, señor conde, en el seminario de Sevilla que pese a ser joven tenía ya nutrido grupo de alumnos que estudiaban bajo la tutela de luminarias de la santa madre iglesia de maneras tan rigurosas que cuando no se encontraban rezando, estaban estudiando, y se aprovechaba todo el tiempo, aunque no de igual manera, pues el buen Dios ha hecho a los hombres tan diferentes cual los dedos de la mano.

»Entre los alumnos de cuarto había uno que la mayoría de las veces se encontraba en frecuentes disputas y había poco aprecio entre él y sus maestros pues solía interrumpir constantemente las lecciones.

»Cierto día el arzobispo, al cual precedía una fama de terrible, llegó al seminario y esa misma tarde puso a prueba a todo alumno bajo el techo del seminario. Uno a uno fueron calados y no fueron encontrados a lo medida, temblando todos bajo la severa mirada del arzobispo que insistía en preguntas cada vez de mayor dificultad, tanto que los maestros temblaban más que los alumnos y mucho peor fue cuando el revoltoso alumno se paró frente al arzobispo para responder con aplomo y distinción incluso las más intrincadas cuestiones teológicas. Cada maestro fue gratamente sorprendido por ello e incluso más cuando el arzobispo preguntó de dónde venía todo ese gran saber.

»El seminarista dijo entonces “ _De die autem illa, y hora nemo scit_ ”, o dicho en buen cristiano: nadie sabe ni el día ni la hora y, por tanto, más me vale perder unas horas de sueño que la oportunidad de dar lo mejor. El arzobispo quedó tan impresionado que recomendó al seminarista para tomar los votos en la primera oportunidad.

»Usted, señor conde muy amado, nunca deje estar preparado si la situación se presenta, puesto que la ignorancia podría perjudicarle más que la novedad; y, si la curiosidad le lleva a actuar, - con una sonrisa dijo Patronio -, Su Merced debería poner su confianza en manos de aquel a quien podría confiar su vida.

Al conde le pareció este consejo muy bueno y provechoso.

Y como don Juan comprendió que se trataba de un cuento muy bueno, compuso unos versos que mandó escribir en este libro:

 _Si perder la dignidad ha de pasar_  
lo mejor que se puede hacer  
es tratar de lo merecer  
y buscar lo mejor para no errar


	7. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sirvan estas líneas como descargo por los errores cometidos y para desearte felices fiestas_

Quien escribe estas líneas bien sabe que su lector podría querer oír “y le dijo el conde a Patronio, su consejero, cierra las puertas y aparta la ropa…” pero me temo que estos cuentos no permiten tal libertad.

He seguido tu consejo, y he extraído de mi memoria los relatos que me han contado para dar vida a esta nueva versión. La primera historia pertenece a dos de mis queridos amigos; la segunda es historia de mi padrino y los relatos de su pueblo en el área rural; la tercera fue casi calcada de los cuentos que mi abuela sefardita me contaba; la historia cuarta es experiencia de primera mano (aunque era cabra y no mula) mientras que la quinta me fue contada por un seminarista que recibió las órdenes en circunstancias similares.

Parte de mi quiere creer que así es como el buen Patronio obtenía sus historias.

Te agradezco mucho la oportunidad de revisitar el canon, de desempolvar mi castellano y de escribir para esta maravillosa historia.


End file.
